


all's fair

by crookedspoon



Series: Exchange Fics [84]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Flash With Benefits 2020, Friends With Benefits, Intoxication, Kissing, M/M, POV Rufus Shinra, Pre-Canon, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Training room shenanigans.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Rufus Shinra
Series: Exchange Fics [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/51139
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Flash With Benefits





	all's fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neurotoxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotoxia/gifts).



Rufus's back hits the floor before the pain in his wrist even registers. His shotgun clatters against the wall at the far end of the room, way out of reach.

"Do you yield?"

The blade that is pressing against his throat now is not sharp enough to cut, but Rufus's body reacts with a fresh surge of adrenaline nonetheless. He jerks his head to the side. If there's one thing he loathes more than his father, it's admitting defeat.

"You wish," he says.

Leaning heavily on his training sword, Sephiroth sinks to his knees on top of Rufus, effectively pinning his hips in place. He's grinning in triumph and Rufus would definitely resent that if his naked upper body weren't coated in a light sheen of sweat. Even his breathing is a little more laboured than usual. Which is not entirely surprising: Sephiroth had already faced off against two new SOLDIERs before Rufus challenged him, effectively giving him a substantial handicap – but Rufus takes whatever victories he can get. 

"Come on, you can say it."

It's useless to struggle against Sephiroth and Rufus should know better than to even try, but he's been in a contrary mood since before they started their practice match. Losing has not made him more amenable, even though there could have been no other outcome. Still, when Sephiroth tilts Rufus's head back to face him, it makes him feel better to push against him. It makes no difference to any observer, but at least Sephiroth frowns. He would have noticed the strain in Rufus's neck.

"Don't be stubborn," he says. "Or we'll be here all night."

"Do you have anywhere else to be?" Rufus is decidedly _not_ thinking about that red-haired rookie who'd sacrificed what little dignity he had by shamelessly fawning over Sephiroth.

"Maybe."

Rufus likes all manner of things about Sephiroth, but that teasing smirk is not one of them. He's making fun of Rufus and is too pleased with himself by half.

"Do tell," Rufus says. "You don't usually have any social life."

"Besides you, you mean."

"Or is it work-related?"

Sephiroth is leaning forward until his face is hovering right above Rufus's. His hair – gathered into a ponytail at the top of his head – is pooling next to him on the floor, excepting those few hairs clinging to the light sweat on Sephiroth's shoulders. His slitted cat's eyes are gleaming with mischief.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he says and kisses Rufus.

Rufus's eyes scan the room to gauge the angle of the cameras. He can't be seen making out with a SOLDIER – perhaps least of all with the posterboy for Shinra's recruitment efforts – but they're both not unwilling to play a dangerous game of chicken. Even if they erase the footage, the training rooms are not locked. Anyone could be walking in on them at any moment.

"So?" Sephiroth asks, nipping at Rufus's lower lip. "Do you have anything to say to me?"

"Pretty hard to say anything with you chewing up my mouth like this— _mmf."_

When Sephiroth kisses him this time, Rufus does not lie unmoving and lets it happen. He reciprocates in kind. Sephiroth moans in surprise but immediately cradles Rufus's head in one hand. The other snakes between them.

"What are you doing?" Rufus hisses.

Sephiroth displays an insane amount of dexterity in opening Rufus's trousers one-handed. Rufus doesn't think he could have managed with both. His hands are trembling and useless right now.

"Need a hint?"

Rufus wants to say it was a rhetorical question, but Sephiroth is wasting no time. His fingers have already wrapped around Rufus's erection before Rufus had the chance to formulate a coherent thought. And with Sephiroth stroking him so leisurely, coherent thought takes a moment longer to process.

"You're a menace when you're fresh off your mako injections," Rufus mutters. 

Between the way Sephiroth is acting and the way his skin is so hot it's almost glowing beneath Rufus's fingers, mako is the only logical explanation. It has an intoxicating effect on Sephiroth when it's first administered.

"You can always yield if you don't like it."

At this point, Rufus is quite tempted. It takes a lot more out of him than he'd like to admit just to hold onto the thread of their conversation. 

"And let you win?" he says much too breathlessly as his hips give an involuntary jerk. "Already told you: you wish."

"I do, actually. You're not the only one with ideas—"

Whatever Sephiroth wanted to accuse him of is lost in a high-pitched moan. Almost without realising, Rufus had twined Sephiroth's ponytail around his fingers and _pulled._ Sephiroth has gone beautifully still, giving Rufus the chance to catch his breath. For someone whose hair is an exploitable weakness, Sephiroth is sure calling a lot of attention to it. Almost as though he wants an opponent to use it against him, to have a fighting chance.

"You were saying?" Rufus asks, with another twist to Sephiroth's hair. Somehow, his unrestrained moan goes straight to Rufus's throbbing cock.

"You play dirty," Sephiroth says. When he opens his eyes again, his pupils have swallowed all the colour in his iris.

"All's fair in love and war."

Sephiroth's lips quirk. "Love, huh?" His expression is perfectly neutral – perhaps too neutral to tell whether the spots of colour on his cheeks are from anger or from something else.

"It's just an adage," Rufus says dismissively. His own face is flaming and his pulse knocking so loud, he's sure Sephiroth must hear it, too. 

_Fuck,_ why did he have to say that? He doesn't want to give Sephiroth ideas. They're friends, nothing more. Rufus most certainly does not want to find out what Sephiroth would say if he were to suggest they become _more_ than that or some such nonsense. He's convinced it would be worse than anyone walking in on them right this moment, or watching the surveillance feed.

"Of course," Sephiroth says and straightens up. Grabbing the hilt of the sword he'd driven point first into the floor next to Rufus's head, he gets to his feet. "You still lose."

Rufus hastily tucks himself away. So he does. 

"So I do," he says carefully.

Perhaps he should have yielded when he had the chance. It's not like he ever stood to win. That was the whole point: to make Sephiroth feel comfortable not only with wanting everything that Rufus can give him, but to make him feel like he's earned the right to take it as well. Unless a contest of some sort is involved, Sephiroth would not accept the reins between them no matter how often Rufus tries to hand them over.

It's as though Sephiroth tries to offset his physical strength by deferring to Rufus in all other respects. Which mostly suits Rufus just fine, but sometimes he craves the reassurance that Sephiroth hangs out with him because he wants to and not out of some twisted sense of obligation.

"You mentioned ideas," Rufus says and sweeps past him to pick up his shotgun, as put together as he can appear after a training session with Sephiroth.

"I did." Sheathing his sword, Sephiroth places it back with the others. When he turns around again, that mischievous smile is back. "If you join me for a shower, I could perhaps demonstrate some of them."

It takes effort to keep his knees from buckling.

"Your rooms," he says, as self-possessed as ever. "I'm not setting foot into the communal showers you SOLDIERs use."

"As you wish." Sephiroth sketches a mocking bow that is ruined by the fact that he's still half-naked.

"Take the stairs," Rufus says. He's not quite sure whether he should be the one giving the orders right now, but it makes him feel more at home in his skin. "I'll use the elevator and meet you there."

Sephiroth gazes at him as though he has half a mind to sling Rufus over his shoulder and carry him all the way, but in the end he just smiles and nods. 

"Looking forward to it."


End file.
